


Yearn

by Kunfetti



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aranea is still a badass, Businesswoman!Aranea, Don't mess with Luna, F/F, Fingering, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Pinning!Aranea, Porn Without Plot, Secretary!Lunafreya, and will take you down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: Aranea can't help but notice her secretary despite her attempt not to.





	Yearn

**Author's Note:**

> This had no working title so yeah.

Aranea Highwind doesn’t have time for a relationship. She spends over eighty hours a week at work to afford her luxurious lifestyle. She pays her own rent and buys organic. Her car is paid off and her credit cards have no limit. When she’s not in her office, she’s working out at the gym or volunteering at an animal shelter—but she won’t tell you that, she has a reputation to keep.

 

A reputation she has worked even harder to perfect. She is the untouchable mastermind behind Highwind Industries; A military vehicle operations facility. She answers to no one. Her assistants, Mr. Biggs and Mr. Wedge, handle finances for the company and are the only people she will admit to being on friendly terms with. Not even her ‘pretty princess’ secretary has been able to break the thick walls she has built becoming a strong woman in a man's world.

 

She has often watched Lunafreya, a.k.a. _The princess,_ out of the corner of her eye. Her blonde hair is always styled perfectly in intricate braids and her skin is pale. Aranea has often wondered how soft it would be under her fingertips—

 

But those are thoughts she has not allowed herself to entertain. Falling into bed with a subordinate was a recipe for disaster. No, she preferred to keep her escapades as far away from her job as possible, usually settling for one night stands with whomever catches her fancy.

 

Currently, Lunafreya is taking down notes for Aranea to overlook later. She has been working on a merger for months now and if she can get the Hammerhead facilities in Leide to partner with Highwind Industries then the company will become impossible for Caelum Incorporated to ignore.

 

 _That's right,_ she thinks to herself as she watches Lunafreya’s perfect penmanship birth along the paper. Last she heard, the little princess was dating the son of the CEO of Caelum Inc, dubbed _the prince_ respectively. It was a shame really. Aranea would have liked to show Lunafreya what real pleasure was.

 

“Miss Highwind…”

 

Yes, Aranea would not be opposed to hearing the princess call out her name in pleasure like that. She would trail her lips all along her alabaster skin, savoring each inch of her body—

 

“—Miss Highwind,” Lunafreya calls to her more urgently. Aranea looks up a tad confused but quickly regains her composure.

 

“Yes, Lunafreya, What is it?” Aranea curses her lack of tact. She has never spaced out during such an important meeting before. Chucking it up to it having been too long since her last decent lay, she tightens her thighs to relieve some of the pressure between her legs.  

 

“Mr. Sophiar and Miss Aurum would like you to draw up the contract for the merge.” She whispers so only Aranea could hear. She is close enough for Aranea to smell her vanilla shampoo.

 

“Wonderful. Tell them I will send over the final draft by weeks end. If that is all…” She doesn’t wait for anyone to answer. She has the good news she’s been waiting for and she needs to put some distance between herself and Lunafreya. She walks out, her heels clacking as she leaves and ignores her other employees as they pack their things.

 

When she is locked away in her office and sitting behind her desk, she is reaching into her bag for her phone, scrolling through the contacts. Normally, she doesn’t have repeat offenders but a select few have made their way into potential seconds. Ignis Scientia and Nyx Ulric have certainly left an impression on her and she struggles deciding between the two. Ignis’ own schedule is busier than hers and she doubts he’ll appreciate a last minute call for a hookup.

 

She texts Nyx.

 

A knock at the door interrupts her as she sends the message off.

 

“Come in.” She calls. Lunafreya walks in a moment later, arms filled with files.

 

“Here are the original drafts for the Hammerhead merge and a few other documents that need your approval. Also, Vyv is asking for another replacement DSLR…” She says, right to business.

 

“What! He just got one last month. What is he doing, eating them?” Aranea doesn’t miss the slight rise to the corner of Lunafreya’s lips.

 

“I’m not sure Miss Highwind. When I asked him the same thing, he said ‘a real photographer takes the shot no matter how dangerous’.”

 

Aranea has no idea what danger there was in taking photographs of stationary military vehicles and she pretends to debate the answer for a moment—not admitting to herself she is enjoying the company.

 

Her phone vibrates on the desk.

 

“Fine, but let him know if he breaks another one the next thing he’ll be asking me for is a reference for another job.”

 

Lunafreya nods but doesn’t leave, instead, she stands there shifting her weight on her feet. Aranea is aware of her every movement.

 

“Was there anything else, Miss Fleuret?” She doesn’t look directly at Lunafreya, instead, she looks over one of the documents laying on her desk. She may have a small _something_ for the blonde woman standing in front of her desk, but she is not about to relinquish any of her power by acknowledging her.

 

“I was wondering if I may take my leave for the day.”

 

This grabs her attention enough for her to raise her eyes to her secretary. Lunafreya is looking away, her cheeks slightly pink and her arms wrapped behind her back. It was adorable.

 

“Is there any reason I should know about? It’s unlike you to ask for personal time,” Aranea leans her hands on her desk. Her phone vibrates again. “Are you unwell?”

 

“Oh no,” Lunafreya rushes out and Aranea didn’t know it was possible for her cheeks to redden more, “I just—I have a previous commitment tonight.”

 

Aranea takes in her flustered appearance and it dawns on her.

 

“Oh right, you’re seeing the Caelum boy.” She wonders if the brat is going to propose. The thought makes her chest burn, “Very well, but I want you here promptly at seven am tomorrow.”

 

The phone is burning a hole in her mind.

 

“Of course, Miss Highwind. Thank you.”

 

Aranea is disciplined enough to wait until Lunafreya closes the door behind her before she checks her phone. She also pretends she wasn’t watching Lunafreya’s derrière in her tight pencil skirt as she walked out.

 

Opening the message, she scowls.

 

_Raincheck?_

 

Tossing the phone on the tabletop, she doesn’t bother with a reply. He’ll get the message of rejection eventually. She leans back in her chair releasing a puff of breath. She will just have to go down to the bar to find someone tonight.

 

——

 

She ends up getting caught up in work and loses her sense of time. The bar is already packed when she arrives but experience has taught her that most of the premium selection would have already been picked through and her hopes of a decent partner are slim to none. It doesn’t stop her from looking. She has been thinking about this all day and she will not end her night by herself.

 

She orders a drink at the bar and sips it as she turns on her stool, looking out into the crowd over her glass. There are people dancing close to each other and making out in corners. A man with short hair smiles in her direction and Aranea smirked to herself. Easier than she thought it would be.

 

Setting her drink down on the bar behind her and stands up, only to notice another woman next to her get up as well and move towards the man. Their lips meet and she sits back down, looking around hoping no one noticed her flub.

 

It isn’t until a familiar set of blonde braids moves by her that she looks over the crowd again. Sure enough, Lunafreya is being dragged out by the hand of a dark-haired man. She downs the rest of her drink in one gulp.

 

She orders another as a redhead takes a seat next to her. Aranea sizes up the woman out of the corner of her eyes. A classic femme fatale, she’ll do.

 

Their eyes meet and Aranea puts on her best smile and gets right to the point, “Would you like to get out of here?”

 

The redhead smiles back and wraps an arm around Aranea, causing her breasts to push against her shoulder. Clearly artificial but that’s not a problem to Aranea. She is warm and constant and hopefully not a complete disappointment. That is until she opens her mouth to speak.

 

“Would I?” She coos in Araneas face and Aranea is immediately turned off. This girl has already been drinking the bar and has the breath to prove it. Frustrated, she eases the girl off of her, “Maybe some other time.” She lies.

 

 _Tonight is a fucking disaster._ She will just have to try tomorrow night. She’s sulky as she leaves, thinking of which toy she will be using to fulfill her need when she hears a muffled moan near the side of the building.

 

Irritation buzzes along her skin. Normally, she wouldn’t give two fucks at who is going all the way in an alley (props to them) but considering her own luck, she plans on letting the two idiots know they should get a room.

 

As she moves closer, the moans turn into groans and she starts to hear frustration. Murmurs of _that’s not right, not like that,_ and _haven’t you don’t this before_ reaching her ears and Aranea is suddenly unsure of the situation. Should she help the poor sod? Of course, she shouldn’t, but when she hears the plea telling the mystery man to stop, she decides to take action.

 

Rounding the corner with not only her own frustration but with a rage that only a man taking advantage of a woman can cause, she calls out, “Hey asshole, the lady said stop.”

 

It’s too dark in the alley to see the couple clearly but Aranea sees the shadow of the man turn his head slowly in her direction, “Mind your own business, hag.”

 

Aranea is wind and fire as her heels clack across the pavement. She grabs the man roughly by his shoulder and when he turns in surprise, she punches him in the jaw. He falls to the ground, spitting blood. “You bitch,” he growls and before he can stand up Aranea has kicked him swiftly with her heel.

 

When he rolls over in pain, she grabs the woman’s arm and rushes out of the alley and into the safety of the illuminated street. She is shell-shocked when she turns around and sees Lunafreya standing where her victim should be.

 

“What the hell, Lunafreya?!” She blurts out. Aranea _never_ blurts or stutters.

 

Lunafreya yanks her arm out of Araneas and suddenly her anger is directed towards her. “I could have handled that myself! Thank you for ruining my date.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait,” Aranea is shaking her hands in front of her. She wants to laugh but she knows that is an _unacceptable_ response to have in this circumstance. She just pulled Lunafreya away from a potential abuse situation but maybe she read the scene wrong.

 

“You may think you didn’t need my help, but from my point of view, that man was ready to take you in that dingy alley. Lunafreya, all horror stories start off like that.”

 

Aranea and Lunafreya have a sort of standoff before Lunafreya looks away, cheeks puffed and red. Aranea has a fleeting thought wondering if her cheeks are permanently stained that way.

 

And then she has another thought, one with a hell of a lot more urgency.

 

“Holy shit, please tell me that wasn’t the prince?” Her heart beats wildly in her chest.

 

Lunafreya’s confusion is clear on her face, “Who now?”

 

Panicked, she starts to pace, “The Caelum boy! Oh hell, please tell me we don’t have a lawsuit on our hands.”

 

This is exactly the last thing she needs to be dealing with right now. If Regis Caelum finds out she kicked his son's ass her entire company, everything she has worked so hard to build will come tumbling down.

 

“What? Of course, it wasn’t. We separated weeks ago.”

 

At her words, Araneas chest unclenches and she is able to breathe. So far she has never been more afraid of anything in her life. If anyone has the power to destroy everything she has made for herself, it’s Regis Caelum.

 

“Praise the six,” She says with a hand over her heart and Lunafreya chuckles. It’s sweet to her ears.

 

“I had no idea you were religious.” She says, hiding her smile behind her hand.

 

“I’m not.”

 

Their eyes met and they start to laugh. It feels nice, with Lunafreya like this. It’s _comfortable_.

 

Once the laughter dies down, the air grows awkward. Neither woman knows exactly what to say next. It’s not like they have ever spoken outside of the office about anything other than business. Aranea realizes that she knows almost nothing about the woman in front of her.  

 

She takes in her appearance. Lunafreya is looking radiant in a red sequin mini dress and black heels. Her lips are smeared with red lipstick and her braid is coming loose in her hair. She looks ravishing as she stands there ravished by some sleaze and Aranea wonders why she is out at a place like this.

 

“What are you doing here?” It slips out and Aranea looks away, her own cheeks flushing for a change. If Lunafreya notices, she doesn’t call her out for it. Small miracles.

 

As a matter of fact, Lunafreya looks away scandalized.

 

“I’m sure I’m here for the same reason you are.” She mutters and Aranea has to strain to hear her.

 

“And what do you think I’m here for?” There is no way for Lunafreya to know why she is here and she absolutely doubts Lunafreya was looking for a quick lay to take home. That would be absurd.

 

“Don’t make me say it out loud.” She says in that little Tenebraen accent that drives Aranea crazy.

 

And apparently, it is that absurd.

 

Aranea has two options here: to offer to pay for a ride home for Lunafreya or to treat her to a drink for her trouble. Aranea knows how to make business decisions. Her intuition is always right. Calling her a cab home is a sensible option.

 

She offers to buy her a drink.

 

Lunafreya accepts.

 

Aranea pays for a VIP booth in the back; for privacy, she tells herself. Lunafreya just went through a trying ordeal but as she sits across from her with a smile on her lips, Aranea wonders if Lunafreya sees it that way.

 

“So, why were you in the alleyway? Surely you don’t have any trouble finding a gentleman.” Aranea sits back, leaning her arm on the back of the booth, while her leg is shaking under the table with nerves. She hopes Lunafreya doesn’t notice.

 

Lunafreya giggles, “I suppose I was just looking for a good time. Perhaps I was a bit too impatient.” And there it is again, the flush to her cheeks. Lunafreya wears it well and Aranea can’t help but wonder if it stretches further down her body.

 

“It didn’t seem like lover boy _quite_ knew what he was doing.” Yeah, it may have been harsh, but if Lunafreya didn’t view the situation dire—and maybe it wasn’t— then Aranea could still be heralded as a hero for saving her from bad sex.

 

“No, he didn’t…” she trails off quietly and Aranea studies her. First-hand experience taught Aranea that no, most men were too eager to really learn a woman’s body in a one night stand. Honestly, she was surprised the first time with Ignis and Nyx because they had put in the effort to draw out her pleasure before their own. Real men in her book. Perhaps that’s what Lunafreya needs. She considers giving Lunafreya their numbers but that’s borderline inappropriate.

 

“You just need someone to take the time to learn what you like. That’s the key.” Aranea tries to be vague but maybe the alcohol is loosening her lips. Or maybe it’s because she knows Lunafreya won’t file sexual harassment. She hopes she doesn’t fuck this up.

 

Lunafreya takes her turn studying Aranea this time and her stare is heavy. Aranea doesn’t back down however, she has faced much scarier than Lady Lunafreya.

 

“Why? Are you offering?”

 

Now Aranea knows this is inappropriate. To say she isn’t surprised by her question would be a lie. She is absolutely floored sweet little miss perfect princess would even suggest such a thing. She glances down at Lunafreya’s drink, barely touched. Nope, not drunk.

 

She really should say no.

 

She invites her back to her place.

 

The ride to her condo isn’t awkward per sé but it isn’t exactly comfortable either. Maybe it’s because they both know they are about to engage in sexual activity with someone they work with. A boss/subordinate scenario, no less. Aranea’s not afraid to explore her sexuality but not in the very literal sense of the words.

 

She decides to see where the night goes.

 

As they walk into her home, she immediately chooses a wine from the very gracious wine rack and pulls two glasses from the kitchen. Lunafreya follows slowly behind her, taking in the house. Aranea knows her home is over the top and outlandish, nearly too big for one person. But she earned it and she can spend her hard earned money on whatever the hell she wants.

 

“You have a lovely home,” Lunafreya says and Aranea smiles. She isn’t sure why but knowing Lunafreya appreciates it warms her.

 

“Thank you, Lunafreya.” She says as she pours the wine, handing one glass to Lunafreya.

 

She takes the glass and holds it gently between her fingers, “Please, call me Luna.”

 

“Luna then.” Aranea raises the glass and Luna follows suit, taking a sip. The air grows tense again, and Luna places her cup down and looks away. Are they really going to do this? Maybe it isn’t such a good idea. But Aranea might hate herself if she lets this opportunity slip through her fingers.

 

“Perhaps we should lay down some ground rules.” She suggests and Luna looks back towards her, intent and ready to listen. The same face she wears at work.

 

“This is a one-time thing. I don’t do repeats.” She waits for Luna to nod before she continues, “Once we step through the door of Highwind Industries, this never happened. I can guarantee you a good time but once 7 am rolls around, you are back to being Lunafreya.”

 

Luna’s eyebrows raise at the promise but she agrees nonetheless.

 

“Right, cheers then.” With a final raise of her glass, she toasts Luna and silently prays she isn’t making a mistake. She finishes her wine and can feel it’s warmth spread out from her belly. Lunafreya finishes hers as well and Aranea can’t help noticing the stray drop at the corner of her lips.

 

She moves slowly towards Luna, gently taking her in her arms. She catches Luna’s eye before she leans in, lips grazing the droplet. It spreads between their lips and Lunafreya pushes into the kiss.

 

It’s soft and tastes of wine but it sends shivers down Aranea’s spine. It’s even better than she imagined.

 

They break away after a moment, neither choosing to further the kiss but deciding to catch each other’s eyes. Luna’s irises are growing larger and Aranea swallows. She takes Luna’s hand in her own and gently pulls her to her bedroom.

 

She doesn’t bother to turn the light on. There is enough illumination from the moonlight pooling through the windows.

 

Have the perfect atmosphere. Check.

 

She kisses Luna again, this time adding more pressure. One arm wraps around her waist while the other gently trails up her neck into her hair. She feels Luna shiver in her arms and she tries to encourage Luna to open her mouth. Luna’s warmth surrounds her as she wraps her arms around her neck.

 

When she enters Luna’s mouth, it’s wonderful. She is gentle with her tongue, letting Luna set the pace. Once she gets a feel for how Luna prefers her kisses, she reciprocates. Aranea likes her kisses the same way Luna does, deep yet sensual. Like she actually wants to be there, sharing body heat and saliva. The wine has become an aftertaste but Aranea doesn’t mind. It’s _Luna_ and it’s perfect. Aranea let’s her tongue slide along Luna’s for a moment longer before breaking away for air.

 

“Wow…” Luna’s breathes out and Aranea smiles.

 

“There is a lot more where that came from.”

 

Luna breaks out into a fit of giggles, “You did not just use that line on me.” Aranea melts as Luna’s eyes light up. She doesn’t care what sappy shit she needs to say to get Luna to look at her like that again.

 

“Well, it’s true.” And she leans into her sweet mouth again, reminding them of the mood they left behind.

 

Luna moans into the kiss and the sound shots straight down to Aranea’s core. She is ready to move on to more than kissing. Reaching around to Luna’s zipper, she slowly pulls it down. She breaks the kiss and stands back, watching as Luna starts to pull the dress down. Her eyes locked to Aranea the whole time.

 

Her mouth dries up.

 

Lunafreya is lovely. Her red dress is pooled around her feet. Aranea doesn’t realize she has a heel kink until she sees Luna’s feet and really takes them in. Her arch is barely visible in the shoe but it’s enough of a tease to leave Aranea wanting more.

 

And that’s just her feet.

 

The rest of her body is even better than she thought. Lunafreya is partial to tight skirts and shirts at work, leaving little to Aranea’s imagination. The moonlight is causing her pale skin to glow and seeing her stripped down to her lacy maroon lingerie causes her mouth to water up. She hopes she’s not drooling.

 

Her hips are narrow and the contrast of pale skin to dark underwear is something Aranea knows she won’t forget. Her breasts are humble and she licks her lips, eager to taste. She can see her darkened areolas through the lace and Aranea knows she won’t be making it through the night sane.

 

She regrets her first rule.

 

“I believe you are now overdressed,” Luna says and where did that blushing Luna go? This Luna exudes confidence and she is rendering Aranea a virgin mess.

 

She will not go down without a fight.

 

“Go ahead a lie-down...oh, and keep those heels on.” Aranea strips off her own clothes, joining Luna in her undergarments. She has to admit, her own are a lot less attractive and she suddenly feels a little self-conscience.

 

But Luna is looking at her with a hunger in her eyes, laid back amongst her pillows. Aranea commits the scene to memory. She wouldn’t mind seeing Luna like this again.

 

Or forever.

 

No, those thoughts don’t belong here. Luna is here for a good time, _that’s it_. That’s all Aranea allows herself to give.

 

Moving towards the bed, she takes a moment to gently glide her fingertips over the top of Luna’s heeled foot, appreciating how smooth the skin feels. Aranea gets lost in the motion, admiring the way the shoe hugs Luna’s foot. A moment later, Luna is using her free foot to gently push away Aranea’s arm, the heel catching in her hand. Luna’s smirk reaches her knowing eye and Aranea is _thirsty_.

 

She crawls over Luna. Their eyes meet again but this time Luna pulls her in for a kiss with a hand wrapped around her neck. The moan that escapes her is embarrassing but Luna eats it up.

 

Her fingers move on their own, trailing along Luna’s thighs, over her hips, across her stomach, which flutters under her touch. She wants Luna to feel good, to remember this moment, but it’s affecting Aranea as well.

 

Many nights she had lain in this very bed and pleasured herself to thoughts of what Luna would feel like underneath her. Never had she thought it would feel like this. Her skin is soft along hers and she can smell Luna’s signature vanilla shampoo.

 

The scent will forever haunt her now.

 

She breaks away to kiss along her jaw, slowly moving down her neck. Luna gasps and grips her shoulders tightly, “No marks.” she pants and Aranea nods, moving down her collar. Luna eases her grip on Aranea’s shoulders and she misses the pressure. But she isn't left wanting long because Luna wraps a hand in her hair and tugs gently.

 

Aranea makes a mental note: Rough yet gentle.

 

She reaches the rise of her chest, nuzzling the soft mound with her nose. Lunafreya is wearing a subtle perfume and it smells delicious. She places kisses along the lining of her bra, licking at the harsh taste of perfume and the salty skin of just Luna. It’s a taste she could get used to.

 

Luna is mewing, encouraging Aranea to continue her exploration. She is content to let Luna relax and enjoy everything Aranea can give her as long as she continues to make those little noises.

 

Her hand slides up again, cupping a breast. She rubs a thumb over her nub, encouraging it to harden under her ministrations. Luna moans and the sound adds to the build-up in Aranea’s core. She tightens her muscles to relieve some of the pressure but it’s not enough. She thrusts her hips slowly, the motion slowly growing her need as she continues to focus on Luna.

 

Her only warning to Luna before she takes a lace covered nipple in her mouth is the hot gasp of breath over her breast. Luna’s hips rise into Aranea as she calls out, rubbing along the pressure between her legs just right. The lace is rough on her tongue but she can feel the hardened nipple behind it. She repeats the same motion to Luna’s other breast and Luna is gasping for air. With her distracted, she moves back to Luna’s thighs, dragging her nails along the sensitive flesh. Aranea feels the exact moment Luna’s skin erupts with goosebumps.

 

When her fingertips reach the apex of Luna’s legs Aranea takes a breath. This is the last chance, the last warning she is going to give Luna to pull away. To walk out and never speak of this moment again. When she gets no response besides eager eyes, she gently drags a finger along her covered sex.

 

Luna’s underwear is damp but Aranea knows that makes the tickle along her folds more intense. Aranea is rewarded with a needy moan from Luna and she leans in to kiss along her hips. They rise again and Aranea places a firm grip to keep them down. Using her fingers to hook the band of the lace, she pulls down as her kisses move to the other hip.

 

She lets Luna raise her hips to pull her panties down, paying no attention to where they land when they’re tossed to the side.

 

Luna is neatly trimmed and Aranea learns this minx is full of surprises.

 

Luna is bare to Aranea and she is entranced. She hopes Luna is feeling good because so far she has taken her time to listen to every coo and moan for pleasure points. With her everything glistening before her, Aranea has to remember her restraint.

 

She tastes the sensitive skin of Luna’s thighs while a finger slips slowly between her folds. Now is the time she really needs to pay attention so while her lips move along her skin, she listens intently to Luna’s breathing and whimpers. Her fingers move tantalizingly through each fold, over her hood, and back down, looking for the right rhythm her tongue can mimic later.

 

Luna is most responsive to outlining circles along her core and a quick motion over her hood. Aranea adapts this motion to her tongue and at the first swipe along Luna’s heat, Aranea knows she is addicted.

 

Luna doesn’t taste like anything special. But it’s Luna and it’s fantastic and she’s moaning Aranea’s name over and over. She is writhing with each lap of her tongue and her hand tightens in Aranea’s hair, the other gripping the sheets.

 

“By the six,” she gasps and Aranea’s own build is starting to cloud her mind. No amount of squeezing is helping. She wants to reach between her legs, to slide her fingers inside herself, to break the seal, but she resists. Luna is close and she wants to make sure Luna’s orgasm is the most memorable one she will ever have.

 

“There, just like that.” Luna manages to say and Aranea keeps a firm but gentle pressure on her pleasure point. Aranea helps move Luna’s leg over her shoulder for a better angle. The scratch of her heel on her back is painful but it adds something completely sensual to Aranea’s pleasure.

 

She knows consistency is key here and she tries to focus, waiting for Luna to reach her peak.

She isn’t left waiting long and Luna calls out when her orgasm hits her. Aranea thinks she could have her own just listening to Luna reach her high. She slows down her motions, easing Luna down from her peak. Her mouth is wet, and saliva and Luna are dripping down her chin. She imagines she looks wretched but she can’t find it in herself to care.

 

She sits up on her knees, looking down at Luna. It’s the most beautiful she has ever looked. Flushed from post orgasm bliss and Aranea is pleased to see her rosy glow does reach her chest.

 

But she is unable to hold her own desire in any longer. Her panties are wet and the throb is intoxicating. She pulls her underwear down to her knees but before she can reach to touch herself, Luna grabs her hand.

 

“I believe it’s my turn.”

 

Aranea closes her eyes. As much as she wants to watch Luna, she will explode with the first touch. Blocking her out will help her last a little longer.

 

“I’m not going to last long, curl your fingers and use your thumb to rub small circles around my clit.” She doesn’t see Luna nod, but Luna’s fingers are fire when they touch her body.

 

Aranea is wet enough that Luna’s fingers slide right over her most private place with ease. Two fingers slip in easily and before Luna curls her fingers, she starts slow circles with her thumb on her hardened clit. It’s intense and Aranea is blinded by pleasure.

 

“That’s it, yes.” Aranea leans her head on Luna’s shoulder. The pleasure is shooting to her chest and back down to her core. She can’t seem to catch her breath and when Luna finally curls her fingers, it hits a spot in Aranea that has her orgasm rush through her body.

 

It’s powerful and violent unlike any she has had in the past. Her mouth is open in a silent scream and she has held her breath while the vibrations of pleasure move through her body. Maybe it’s because she was so pent up with sexual frustration or maybe it’s because it’s Luna. Whatever it is, she knows no one else is going to compare.

 

It takes a few minutes for her orgasm to pass. Luna keeps her fingers still until she stops tightening around them. When they are both blissed out they pull apart and Aranea goes to the bathroom.

 

She will tell you she walks, Luna will tell you she stumbles.

 

She brings back two warm washcloths and they clean up in silence. What to do now she thinks. They didn’t really talk about the after part. Does Luna want to leave? Aranea would like her to stay but that might bring about unnecessary feelings. Besides, they both have work in the morning and it might make it weird.

 

Taking a glance at Luna, Aranea can tell by the look on her face that Luna is thinking the same thing. If Aranea is honest with herself, she _really_ doesn’t want Luna to leave.

 

Throwing caution to the wind, she pulls the covers down. She pats the spot next to her and Luna smiles. Really smiles and Aranea knows she’s fucked, literally and figuratively.

 

Luna crawls in after she finds her underwear and Aranea doesn’t waste a second wrapping her arm around her waist. She’s nervous by how natural this feels, how _right._ Her minds starts to betray her, telling her this was all a mistake and she’s going to regret it.

 

Her heart tells her to enjoy the moment while it lasts.

 

She stays awake with her thoughts until she hears Luna’s breaths even out. She pulls her closer, her hand over Luna’s heart. The strong beating eventually lulls her to sleep.

 

—-

 

When Aranea wakes up she is alone. She isn’t quite sure how to feel about that. She didn’t think Luna was the type of person to fuck and run but perhaps this is for the best. Working with Luna will be hard enough without the added awkwardness of the after morning.

 

She takes her time getting ready, relaying last night over in her head. There is a longing in her chest for Luna but an ache knowing she can’t have her.

 

She is ready to leave when she spots a note on the table, Luna’s familiar writing filling the page.

 

_Miss Highwind,_

 

_I’m not going to thank you for last night, nor am I going to speak of it again. If you’re reading this you will notice it is after 7am and I am already at work. Don’t forget you have several appointments today and the Hammerhead contract is due for commission._

 

_See you at work,_

 

_Lunafreya_

 

Aranea smiles to herself, typical Luna. Obedient to a T. She will never admit it but she adds Luna’s number to her repeats and deletes Ignis and Nyx’ numbers from her phone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this was a thing that crossed my mind one day. I've never ventured into F/F before so I hope it was satisfactory. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
